Fabrics are made of natural or synthetic fibers. With the development of science and technology, the manufacturing process of knitted fabrics makes rapid progress. Body-fitted and compression sportswears are growing fast in recent years to meet people's diverse wants and needs.
Existing body-fitted and compression sportswears mainly provide support and protection for major muscular groups and soft tissues through additional inserted supportive bandages or protective paddings to prevent from damages during a strenuous exercise; Moreover, enhanced protective devices are provided at positions where high stresses are loaded (e.g., shoulders, knees, and elbows) by sewing or bonding methods to enhance the local anti-impact ability of human body.
However, conventional additional inserted components such as supportive bandages (e.g., TPU bandage) or protective paddings (e.g., sponge padding) provided at body parts which are vulnerable during exercise may restrict stretching movements of human body because of the limited elongation and elasticity of the supportive bandage. For example, during muscle contraction or relaxation, the excessive local pressure produced by the supportive bandage makes athletes feel restrictedly tight and constrained when large limb movements are performed; the seams located between the protective padding and the main body of the fabric tend to irritate the skin; and the above mentioned additional inserted components affect the air permeability and perspiration transfer of the kinetic body parts, which further reduces the wearing comfort.